In any network, a link may fail. When this happens, and particularly when multiple links in the network fail, a switch receiving a packet destined for a particular node of the network may be unable to deliver that packet to its next hop. In such cases, the packets may be dropped until the network is reconfigured to send the packets along another route or until the failed link is repaired. This may take a substantial period of time, and thus result in an unacceptable number of lost packets.